Memories
by HPTo0M
Summary: Harry looks into a pensieve, he sees Lupin, a Gryffindor sixth year, who met someone, fell in love with her, and through to their seventh year, their relationship grows stronger, but then a terrible thing happens, what happens? Read this fanfic and see as


Chapter 1: Mystery Girl  
  
She bumped into him. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back, then mumbled her apology and left. He turned, saw her as she walked, her black hair in a cute ponytail, her turquoise robes made her ocean-blue eyes come out. He loved her, love at first site, as he started following her, and forgot all about buying his schoolbooks. She entered the apothecary, he followed, but when he entered, the apothecary was empty, he looked around him, he couldn't find one soul. He sighed deeply. Harry followed him into the apothecary, he wasn't solid.  
  
"Where is she?" he thought, as he exited the apothecary, he looked up at the sky, it was a clear, and light shade of blue. "If only you told me who you are" he spoke in a whisper. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around, a sixteen-year-old James Potter grinned at him, and next to him, stood a handsome sixteen-year-old Sirius Black. Harry stepped outside and surveyed the scene.  
  
"How are you mate?" James asked with a grin.  
  
"I'm fine, just fine!" answered Remus Lupin, looking handsome, and still dazed about the girl he just saw.  
  
"When you say, I'm fine, just fine, you're not fine, Moony." Sirius spoke, as Wormtail appeared from behind his back.  
  
"Hello." He spoke; his voice was tiny, looked like a rat was speaking.  
  
"How are you Wormtail?" James asked him.  
  
"I'm okay." He said, and smiled as James was untidying his hair.  
  
"Lets go get the books we need, then we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron, I've got something to tell you Moony, you too Wormtail." Sirius said and they started their way to Flourish and Blotts, Moony still thinking about the girl, he sighed and decided to forget her.  
  
So, the Marauders got their books, and Padfoot told them about running from home, they all felt happy for him, because he enjoyed living with the Potters for the summer vacation. Harry followed their every move, Who's that girl? He wondered, he was in Remus's Pensieve, all of a sudden, he found himself standing again in the room he stayed in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London, this memory finished.  
  
Chapter 2: Forbidden Forest  
  
As Harry looked over at the pensieve, he saw a familiar compartment; he put his whole face through it.  
  
"Woohu. We're back." James cheered untidying his hair as they got out of the Hogwarts Express; they ran to the carriages and got in. Harry sat with them. When they entered Hogwarts, they all went to the Great Hall, except Remus, he was walking to the lake, and since it was Remus's memory, Harry had to follow him. Remus walked and sat on a solid rock in front of the lake, the giant squad going up and down, splashing him with water. Harry made himself comfortable by sitting next to him on the grass and staring up at him. All of a sudden, Remus's head jerked up, he looked over at Hagrid's hut, as Harry followed his gaze, he wasn't looking at Hagrid's Hut, he was looking at the forest behind it, he stood up and took his wand out. Harry stood up, and forgetting he's in a Pensieve, took his wand out too. Remus walked so fast that Harry had to run to keep up, as he entered the forbidden forest he called.  
  
"Is it you?" Remus face lit up, Harry was surprised, as he turned, and he saw the same girl in Lupin's last memory, now she wore her Hogwarts robes, with a Ravenclaw scarf.  
  
"Me?" the girl asked.  
  
"Oh, I. I confused you with someone else." Remus said.  
  
"Wait a minute, aren't you the one who followed me into the apothecary's shop today?" she asked.  
  
"Me?" Remus tried to look bewildered but it showed.  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"Alright, alright, it's me." Remus admitted.  
  
"Are you following me now?"  
  
"I just saw you walking to the forest, and I wanted to warn you about the scary beasts inside here."  
  
"I am well aware of those scary beasts."  
  
"Oh." Remus seemed to be looking for a reason to stay. "So, are you new to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Which year?" he asked.  
  
"Sixth and why are you questioning me?" Remus gulped.  
  
"Well, er. I thought, er, I'm a prefect, I should make sure you're not doing anything to the school grounds." He finally seemed to find a reason for her unexpected question.  
  
"You think I'm ruining the school grounds?"  
  
"Well no, but, er. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I find that none of your business, since you are supposed to be in the feast."  
  
"You too, you're supposed to be there too."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine." They both turned around and walked to the opposite directions, he back to the lake, she deep into the forest. Again Harry found himself in the room in Sirius's old house. 


End file.
